


Tubbo gets fucked by a blond werewolf!

by Lesbianmoth_uwu



Category: mcyt
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gay, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmoth_uwu/pseuds/Lesbianmoth_uwu
Summary: I have a problem with werewolf/monster au’s! :D
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

Wolfs. Fucking wolfs. Tubbos job was scouting the near forest around the farm land that he and his family lived on, And to defend cattle. And some fucking wolfs had found there way into their fields and had picked off many of the younger cows and most there chicken. Tubbos father, jschlatt, was in charge of hunting down the pests. But the wolf or wolfs had been able to slip from him every time. Wether they would lead him into the fields or the dense woods.

Tubbo though, had had enough of it. He wasn’t exactly supposed to touch his fathers shotgun but the situation with the cows had drawn time away from his bees and garden.

So while his father was off at the market in town, he dressed in his overalls and striped top, bulky leather boots, snagged the gun and left the farm a little after 2:30pm.

It was now 9:56pm. Tubbo had gotten himself completely lost. He had become distracted by the flowers and huge trees covered in moss and vines. Rock formations that towered over him, and that he found himself at the top of a few times. That is, when he could find a foot hold. He had nearly fallen into a creek and small, foot big rivers that he swore weren’t there moments prior. 

By now the sun had dipped below the distant mountains, showering everything in gold. Tubbo was exhausted. His legs were sore and he was hungry from walking. He thought it was honestly a miracle that he hadn’t fallen and completely broken his leg yet.

The gold of the sun was quick to disappear as tubbo sat himself under a large tree, it’s roots large enough to act as small walls almost.

Tubbo felt like he was in a fairytale in a way. He had never been this far into the woods. Only heaven and whatever monsters roamed the forest knew where he was. Tubbo knee basic directions of course. moss grows on the north side of the trees, sun moves west and all but it felt like the trees and paths had moved and twisted around him.

He chuckled at himself, thinking he should have brought a compass or something of the sort.

Tubbo was dipping in and out of sleep, exhausted from walking and his mind being lulled to sleep by water falling from rocks from the distant river and leaving rustling over head. Who would have though some roots could be so comfortable.

The brunette jumped up, snagging the shotgun up with him. He had heard a growl. Low and threatening. Like a monster ready to hunt.   
Oh no.

Tubbo whipped around as something snapped behind him. He froze. Piercing blue eyes glared into his green ones. Tubbo was face to face with a massive blond wolf, Tubbo thought it looked like it could break him in one snap of its jaws. 

‘Why did I thy this was a good idea? I’m going to died! Fuck me! Fuck this!’

He lifted the gun, holding it somewhat awkwardly in his hands. The wolf tensed up before quickly falling calm again, almost looking smug in the dark.

It moved forward. Tubbo panicked and pulled the trigger, squeezing his eyes shut.

He waited

No sound came from the gun, only a little click. 

Tubbo stuttered, blinking a few times as he was harshly flipped around and forced to the ground with a yelp. The gun thrown to the side a few feet away.

“Well that was just pathetic, bee boy.” A gruff voice cooed into his ear. Tubbo shivered at the sound and position he was forced into. Hard clawed hands held tightly in his hip and his hands were gripped above his head.

“Whats- i dont-“ Tubbo stutters, mind not quite comprehending his situation.

“Shhh your ok pup, I’m not going to hurt you” the voice sounded hungry and almost lustfull “tell me your name bee boy” the boy demanded. Something grinded against the small brunettes ass and a bare chest came flush against his back.

Tubbo opened his mouth to answer but ended up babbling and asking to be let go. The blond boy growled above him, digging his nails into Tubbo a skin harder causing the boy to yelp and stop talking. 

“Name!” The blond growled into his ear. “Tubbo! It’s Tubbo” he trailed off, babbling a few things in whispers. 

“Good boy Tubbo~” the boy cooed once again into his ear, ghosting small kisses on his neak. “You can call me Tommy, pup.” Small tears pricked at Tubbos eyes from the feeling.

“W-what are.. you?” Tubbo asked, feeling genuinely confused, though his confusion only pulled a wave of laughs from Tommy. “Really bee boy, from watching you I know your not the brightest” Tommy slipped the had on Tubbo hip up over his chest, taking his shirt with it“but really? This should be an easy question for you to figure out!” He laughed again as the tip of a soft tail wrapped itself around Tubbos ankle.

Tubbo mentally smacked himself. Hell he was even disappointed in himself for not connecting the dots himself. 

Tubbos overalls were unlatched and his shirt was ripped off over his head. “Wa-wait! I don’t-“ Tubbos free hand shot back to push on Tommy’s hips as the rutted forwards. “I don’t think your the one in control here pup~” as if to extenuate his point he bit into Tubbo shoulder, drawing small dots of blood. Tubbo muffled a small moan though it was still clearly a moan. Tommy smugly chuckled again, grinding harder into the boy half his size easily though Tubbo still tryed pushing him away.

Tommy released Tubbos other hand and dipped his fingers into the brunette boys mouth quickly, earning a squeak from him.

Tommy made quick work of fully undressing Tubbo. Tommy himself was already half dressed, only ever wearing tattered worn in pants and, well boxers of course. 

Tommy peppered kisses along Tubbos spin and neck as he worked one finger into the boy, causing Tubbo to flinch.

“Shh pup, your ok” Tommy sucked hickeys into tubbos neck and left small nip marks in there wake as he focused on stretching the boy out. 

Tubbo was already a mess below him. His hair was tattered and fluffed, his body was flushed pink and grass stained his elbows and rists, his eyes were blurry with tears and looked slightly dazed. The light from the moon only made Tubbo look more delectable to Tommy.

Tommy groaned from the pressure his pants had created. He couldn’t take it, Tubbo may not be stretched enough but he’s going to have to take it. He had to do something before he simply ended up ravishing the beautiful boy below him. The boy he’s wanted for so long.

Tommy freed himself from his pants, letting them drop to his knees and pulled his fingers from Tubbo and said boy whined at the loss of contact. Though he quickly cried out as Tommy buried himself down to the hilt. “Tommy! Tommy wait! Wait please, it hurts!”

“Your ok Tubbo, I won’t move till you say. Your such a good boy Tubbo~” the brunette whimpered at the words, taking a moment to collect himself.

So Tommy waited, whispering soft words of encouragement to Tubbo and kissing him. His tail still hocked around the boys ankle. He Simply basked in the feeling of being this close to the smaller boy, feeling nearly overwhelmed with himself.

Tommy waited. after what felt like hours waiting for Tubbo to tell him to go, which was probably only a few minutes, Tommy pulled himself halfway out before pushing back in. Tubbo yelped our a breathy moan.

“You ok Tubbo? Can I go?” Tommy asked softly, running a hand up and down Tubbos thigh. Tubbo nodded slowly, shakily whispering a mixture of “Tommy” and “please” and a few other quiet babbles.

Tommy’s tail lashed happily. Tommy moves Tubbo back and forth experimentally a few times, drawing sweat sounds from the boy, encouraging Tommy on.

Tommy soon set a rapid pace, earnings both pleasured and pained sounds from Tubbo. Now Tommy wished he had brought some form of lube with him for the brunette. But who the hell just carrys lube on them.

Tommy was lost in his pleasure and the noises from Tubbo. Steadily getting faster as he felt heat pooling within him. Tommy was ecstatic though he would never let it show. ‘Mine’. He had no idea how long he had been watching the boy just out of the others sight, dubbing him with the nick name bee boy because of his clothing. ‘Mine’. Tommy had become soft to the boy within days of seeing him on the edge of the forest, though he was never able to stay around for long. And now here he was, wrapped in Tommy’s arms and calling his name. Tommy was going to admire every mark, crevice and scar his body had. ‘Mine’.

Tommy threw himself forwards with a groan, forcing his knot in and going as deep as possible into tubbo. Knoting the boy in place with him. Tubbo was a moaning mess, his cum was splattered over the grass under him and on his stomach.

Tommy pulled tubbo up flipping him, onto his lap so he was facing him, knot still tightly knit. “Your beautiful tubbo” Tommy littered Tubbo with kisses and praise, telling him how well he did. “Tommy..” tubbo whispered “hm, yes tubbo” “I think, I’m going to pass out” tubbo panted, gripping onto Tommy like a lifeline.

“That’s alright pup, you sleep, I’ll clean up here.” Tommy whispered, rubbing small circles into tubbos back, avoiding any nip marks. 

Tommy huffed and carryed tubbo towards the nearby creek. Slipping his knot out once they we’re in the cool water.

Tommy sat with a fast asleep tubbo in the water. They were both exhausted from the events of that night, tubbo more so. And it was an understatement to say Tommy wasn’t both apprehensive and thoroughly excited for what would end up happening when the sun rose.


	2. Questions!! Not a chap! Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story recommendations open! :D

Hey sooo I wrote this like a month ago and just posted it cuz I wanted to see people’s reactions and I’ve gotten a lot of positive feedback! Do thanks for that :D

But I was wondering if you guys would like it if I turned this into a short fic just to flush it out a bit more. And do short smut one shots in the meantime! cuz I’ve become attached to it like an idiot! 

If not that’s oki! If you want me to just write smut shots and a part 2 for this than that’s ok! I just wanna know if I should write it or not.

Other than that I wanna say that I would love if you were to put recommendations in the comments for what you want written! Cuz I don’t have good ideas! 

Thank you! I love you all :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really care if you like this or not cuz no one asked you to be here! But welcome ether way! :D I might make a part 2 but I’m not sure yet!
> 
> Gives me criticism!!! Plzzzz! Love you! <3


End file.
